William Allen Shade (1968-2017)
__TOC__ Category:Births in 1968 category:Shade Surname Personal Facts * Sex : Male * Born: Aurora, Denver County, Colorado *'Residences' ** - : Denver, Denver County, Colorado ** - : Honolulu, Honolulu Coounty, Hawaii ** - : Denver, Denver County, Colorado ** - present : Phoenix, Maricopa County, Arizona *'Hobbies & Interests:' **Genealogy, History, Dungeons & Dragons, Monarchies, Medals *'Career:' ** - - Accounts Recievable Bookkeeper then Office Manager for Leonard's Luggage. ** - - Self employed. ** - - Various positions with Remedy Staffing. ** - - Loan Processor for Wells Fargo Bank through Adecco. ** - - Service Processing Specialist I for Wells Fargo Bank. **Since - Service Processing Specialist II for Wells Fargo Bank. *'Education' ** - - Park Hill Elementary School ** - - Desert View Grade School ** - - Sunnyslope High School ** - - Glendale Community College Family Parents *Father: William Lee Shade (1945-?) *Mother: Faith Elaine Jones (1946-?) *See also Ancestors of William Allen Shade (1968-) Siblings *Annette Lee Shade (1973-?) (step-sister/cousin) *Kimberly Ann Shade (1976-?) (step-sister/cousin) *Andrew Lee Shade (1980-?) (half-brother) *Alexander William Shade (1983-?) (half-brother) Spouse None Children None Sources & Notes Public Records *None Other Records *Birth Certificate - William Allen Shade (From the collection of William Allen Shade) Notes *Middle name came from Steve Allen, although it is interesting that he has an ancestor named William Allen Gore. *Goes by the name Will and nicknames of Pumba, Wilma, Momma, Shady. *Has a tattoo saying PUMBA on his left shoulder. Famous Ancestors *Archibald Campbell, 2nd Duke of Argyll - 14th great-grandfather *James I, King of Scotland – 16th great-grandfather *Edward III, King of England (1312-1377) – 17th great-grandfather *Philippe IV, King of France – 19th great-grandfather *Baldwin IX, Count of Flanders - 22nd great-grandfather *William I, King of England (1027-1087) – 25th great-grandfather *Charlemagne, Holy Roman Emperor – 34th great-grandfather Famous Cousins Royalty: *Henry VIII, King of England (1491-1547) – 3rd cousin, 13 times removed Wikipedia *Elizabeth I, Queen of England (1533-1603) – 4th cousin, 12 times removed Wikipedia *Lady Jane Grey, Queen of England – 5th cousin, 15 times removed Wikipedia *Stanislaw August Poniatowski (1732-1798), last King of Poland - 6th cousin, 8 times removed *James I, King of England & Scotland (1566-1625) – 6th Cousin, 9 times removed Wikipedia *Victoria, Queen of the United Kingdom (1819-1901) – 11th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Aga Khan IV 1936-, - 12th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Elizabeth II, Queen of the United Kingdom (1926-?) – 12th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Ismail I, Shah of Persia – 12th cousin, 13 times removed Wikipedia *Louis XVI de Bourbon (1754-1793), Roi de France - 13th cousin, twice removed *Prince William of Wales (1982-?) – 14th cousin Wikipedia *Simeon II von Saxe-Coburg und Gotha (1937-), Tsar of Bulgaria (1943-1946), Prime Minster of Bulgaria (2001-2005) -14th cousin, once removed *Carlo Umberto di Borbóne (1949-), claimant to the throne of Parma - 15th cousin *Amedeo di Savoia (1943-), Duca di Savoia, 5th Duca di Aosta, claimant to the throne of Italy - 15th cousin *Duarte Pio de Bragança (1945-), Duque de Bragança, claimaint to the throne of Portugal - 15th cousin *Otto von Habsburg-Lothringen (1912-), Crown Prince of Austria & Hungary - 15th cousin, once removed *Juan Carlos I (1938-?), King of Spain - 15th cousin, once removed *Grand Duke Henri of Luxembourg (1955-) - 15th cousin, once removed *Henri d'Orleans (1933-), Comte de Paris, claimant to the French Throne - 15th cousin, 3 times removed *Dom Luiz de Orléans e Bragança (1938-), claimant to the Brazilian Throne - 15th cousin, 3 times removed *Ferdinando Maria di Borbóne (1926-), Duca di Castro, claimant to the throne of the Two Sicilies - 15th cousin, 3 times removed *Georg Friedrich von Hohenzollern (1975-), Claimant to the thrones of Prussia and Germany – 15th cousin, 4 times removed *Don Marco Torlonia (1937-), 6th Principe di Civitella-Cesi - 17th cousin *King Albert II of Belgium (1934-) - 17th cousin, once removed *Charles Napoléon Bonaparte (1950-), Imperial claimant to the throne of France - 17th cousin, twice removed Presidents of the United States: *James Earl Carter (1924- ), 39th US President – 9th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Richard Milhous Nixon (1913-1994), 37th US President – 9th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *William Henry Harrison (1773-1841), 9th US President - 9th cousin, 9 times removed Wikipedia *Benjamin Harrison (1833-1901), 23rd US President – 11th cousin, 7 times removed Wikipedia *George Washington (1732-1799), 1st US President – 12th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1882-1945) - 14th cousin, 4 times removed *George Herbert Walker Bush (1924- ) - 17th cousin *George Walker Bush (1946- ) - 17th cousin, once removed Other Political: *Hugh Caperton (1781-1847), U.S. Representative – 2nd cousin, 6 times removed http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hugh_Caperton Wikipedia *Allen Taylor Caperton (1810-1876), U.S. Senator – 3rd cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Albert Arnold Gore Jr.(1948-), VP of US - 5th Cousin once removed Wikipedia *William Gaston Caperton III, Gov. of WV – 6th cousin, twice removed *Robert James Woolsey Jr. (1941-), Former CIA Director - 6th cousin, twice removed *Stephen Arnold Douglas Jr. (1813-1861), US Senator - 6th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Christopher Rolleston (1817-1888), NSW Politician – 8th cousin, 9 times removed *William Rolleston (1831-1903), New Zealand Politician – 8th cousin, 9 times removed. *John Scott Harrison (1804-1878), U.S. Representative – 10th cousin, 8 times removed Wikipedia *John Hancock (1736/7-1793), Signer of the Declaration of Independence - 10th cousin, 11 times removed *Stephen Van Rennsselaer III, Lt. Gov. of NY – 12th cousin, 5 times removed *Philip Schuyler Van Rennsselaer, Mayor of Albany – 12th cousin, 5 times removed *Hamilton Fish Sr. (1808-1893, US Senator - 12th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Hamilton Fish Jr. (1849-1936),US Representative - 13th cousin, 4 times removed *William Paine Sheffield (1820-1907),US Senator - 13th cousin, 5 times removed *Hamilton Fish III (1888-1981), US Representative - 14th cousin, 3 times removed *Hamilton Fish Kean (1862-1941), US Senator - 14th cousin, 3 times removed *John Kean (1852-1914), US Senator - 14th cousin, 3 times removed *Barack Hussein Obama (1961-), presidential candidate – 15th cousin Wikipedia *Hamilton Fish IV (1926-1996), US Representative - 15th cousin, once removed *Robert Winthrop Kean (1893-1980), US Representative - 15th cousin, twice removed *Prescott Sheldon Bush (1895-1972),US Senator - 16th cousin, once removed *Thomas Howard Kean Sr. (1935-), 48th Governor of New Jersey - 16th cousin once removed *Thomas Howard Kean Jr. (1968-), NJ State Senator - 17th cousin *Michael von Lobkowicz (1964-), Member of Czech Gov. – 17th cousin, once removed *Richard Bruce Cheney (1941-), VP of the US - 27th cousin, once removed Wikipedia Ancestry Prime Ministers of Great Britain *1742-1743 Spencer Compton (c1674-1743), 1st Earl of Wilmington – 7th cousin, 10 times removed *1743-1754 Henry Pelham (1696-1754) – 8th cousin, 10 times removed *1754-1756 Thomas Pelham-Holles (1693-1768), 1st Duke of Newcastle – 8th cousin, 10 times removed *1756-1757 William Cavendish (1720-1764), 4th Duke of Devonshire – 6th cousin, 8 times removed *1757-1762 (2nd Time) Thomas Pelham-Holles (1693-1768), 1st Duke of Newcastle – 8th cousin, 10 times removed *1762-1763 John Stuart (1713-1792), 3rd Earl of Bute – 6th cousin, 8 times removed *1765-1766 Charles Watson-Wentworth (1730-1782), 2nd Marquess of Rockingham – 8th cousin, 9 times removed *1766-1768 William Pitt (1708-1778), Earl of Chatham – 10th cousin, 9 times removed *1768-1770 Augustus Henry Fitzroy (1735-1811), 3rd Duke of Grafton – 9th cousin, 6 times removed *1782-1782 (2nd Time) Charles Watson-Wentworth (1730-1782), 2nd Marquess of Rockingham – 8th cousin, 9 times removed *1782-1783 William Petty-FitzMaurice (1737-1805) , 1st Marquess of Lansdowne – 11th cousin, 6 times removed *1783-1783 William Henry Cavendish-Bentinck (1738-1809), 3rd Duke of Portland – 10th cousin, 8 times removed *1783-1801 William Pitt (1756-1806) – 11th cousin, 8 times removed *1804-1806 (2nd Time) William Pitt (1756-1806) – 11th cousin, 8 times removed *1804-1809 (2nd Time) William Henry Cavendish-Bentinck (1738-1809), 3rd Duke of Portland – 10th cousin, 8 times removed *1846-1852 John Russell (1792-1878), 1st Earl Russell – 8th cousin, 6 times removed *1865-1866 (2nd Time) John Russell (1792-1878), 1st Earl Russell – 8th cousin, 6 times removed *1885-1886 Robert Arthur Talbot Gascoyne-Cecil (1830-1903) , 3rd Marquess of Salisbury – 13th Cousin, 5 times removed *1886-1892 (2nd Time) Robert Arthur Talbot Gascoyne-Cecil (1830-1903) , 3rd Marquess of Salisbury – 13th Cousin, 5 times removed *1895-1902 (3rd Time) Robert Arthur Talbot Gascoyne-Cecil (1830-1903) , 3rd Marquess of Salisbury – 13th Cousin, 5 times removed *1902-1905 Arthur James Balfour (1848-1930)]], 1st Earl of Balfour – 12th cousin, 5 times removed *1940-1945 Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill (1874-1965), - 14th cousin, 3 times removed *1951-1955 (2nd Time) Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill (1874-1965), - 14th cousin, 3 times removed *1955-1957 Sir Anthony Eden (1897-1977), 1st Earl of Avon -13th cousin, twice removed *1963-1964 Sir Alexander Frederick Douglas-Home (1903-1995), 14th Earl of Home -13th cousin, twice removed Leaders of Misc. Countries: *Finland (Presidents): *1944-1945 – Baron Carl Gustav Emil Mannerheim (1867-1951) – 19th cousin, once removed *France (Presidents): *1875-1879 – Patrice de Mac-Mahon, 1st Duc de Magenta (1808-1893) – 20th cousin, 5 times removed *1940-1944 – Philippe Pétain (1856-1951) – 16th cousin, 6 times removed *1974-1981 – Valéry Giscard d'Estaing (1926-) – 14th cousin, once removed *1981-1995 – François Mitterrand (1916-1996) – 19th cousin, 4 times removed *Poland (Presidents): *1979-1986 (in exile) - Count Edward Bernard Raczynski (1891-1993) – 12th cousin, once removed *Portugal (Presidents): *1974-1974 - António Sebastião Ribeiro Spínola (1910-1996), 15th President of Portugal – 22nd cousin, twice removed *Spain (Prime Ministers): *1746-1754 - José de Carvajal (1698-1754) – 10th cousin, 7 times removed *1754-1754 - Fernando de Silva (c1710-?), 12th Duque de Alba – 12th cousin, 8 times removed Military: *Gen. Melancthon Lloyd Woolsey – 3rd cousin, 6 times removed *Com. Melancthon Taylor Woolsey (1782-1838) – 4th cousin, 5 times removed http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melancthon_Taylor_Woolsey Wikipedia *Com. Melancthon Brooks Woolsey – 5th cousin, 4 times removed *Rear Adm. Samuel Livingston Breese (1794-1870) – 6th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Brig. Gen. Thomas Posey (1750-1818) - 9th cousin, 9 times removed Wikipedia *Admiral François Joseph Paul de Grasse (1722-1788) – 11th cousin, 7 times removed *Gen. Friedrich Wilhelm, Freiherr von Steuben (1730-1794) – 13th cousin, 19 times removed *Gen. Douglas MacArthur (1880-1964) - 15th cousin, 3 times removed *Maréchal Louis-Nicolas Davout , 1st duc d'Auerstaedt (1770-1823) – 15th cousin, 5 times removed *Maréchal Philippe Leclerc de Hauteclocque (1902-1947) – 15th cousin, 7 times removed *Gilbert Motier, 4th marquis de La Fayette (1757-1834) – 17th cousinm, 4 times removed German Military/Leaders *Wernher Magnus Maximilian, Freiherr von Braun (1912-1977) – 12th cousin, twice removed *Otto Eduard Leopold, 1st Fürst von Bismarck (1815-1898) – 15th cousin, 4 times removed *Bolko Karl Alexander, Freiherr von Richthofen (1903-1971) – 16th cousin, 3 times removed *Lothar-Siegfried, Freiherr von Richthofen (1894-1922) – 16th cousin, 3 times removed *Manfred Albrecht, Freiherr von Richthofen (1892-1918) - 16th cousin, 3 times removed *Col. Caesar von Hofacker (1896-1944) – 19th cousin *Maximilian, Graf von Spee (1861-1914) – 20th cousin, 6 times removed *Generalfeldmarschall Karl Wilhelm Paul von Bülow (1846-1921) – 22nd cousin, twice removed *Hermann Wilhelm Goering (1893-1946) – 22nd cousin, 4 times removed *Ferdinand, Graf von Zeppelin (1838-1917) - 22nd cousin, 4 times removed *Claus Schenk, Graf von Stauffenberg (1907-1944) – 23rd cousin, twice removed *Generalfeldmarschall Helmuth Karl Bernhard, Graf von Moltke (1800-1891) – 28th cousin, twice removed *Gen. Fritz Wilhelm Theodor Karl von Below (1853-1918) – 28th cousin, 3 times removed *Gen. Erich Georg Alexander Sebastian von Falkenhayn (1861-1922) – 28th cousin, 3 times removed (NOTE – He was the Grand-Uncle of the wife of Wernher von Braun) *Col. Gen. Helmuth Johann Ludwig von Moltke (1848-1916) – 29th cousin, once removed *Helmuth James, Graf von Moltke (1907-1944) – 30th cousin *Generalfeldmarschall Colmar Wilhelm Leopold, Freiherr von der Goltz (1843-1916) – 30th cousin, once removed *Maj. Gen. Gustav Adolph Joachim Rüdiger, Graf von der Goltz (1865-1946) – 30th cousin, once removed Academia: *Theodore Dwight Woolsey (1801-1889), Pres. of Yale – 4th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Sarah Chauncey Woolsey aka Susan Coolidge, author – 5th cousin, 4 times removed *Jane Austen (1775-1817), author – 10th cousin, 8 times removed Wikipedia *Lewis Carroll aka Charles Dodgson (1832-1898), author – 11th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Rev. John Henry Livingston (1746-1825), President of Rutgers Univ. – 11th cousin, 6 times removed Wikipedia *Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882), Author - 12th cousin, 9 times removed *Frank Nelson Doubleday (1862-1934), publisher – 14th cousin, 5 times removed Wikipedia *Lafayette Ronald Hubbard (1911-1986, author - 15th cousin, 4 times removed *Robert Lowell (1917-1977), poet – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Susannah Fiennes, artist – 17th cousin, once removed *William Fiennes, writer – 17th cousin, once removed *Stephen Edwin King (1947-?), author – 17th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia Entertainment: *Mary Chapin Carpenter (1958-), Singer - 7th cousin *Christopher D'Olier Reeve (1952-2004) - 7th cousin, once removed *Lindsey Adams Buckingham (1949-), musician - 9th cousin *Alexandra (von Moltke) Iles (1947-), actress – 10th cousin Wikipedia *Dirk Benedict aka Dirk Niewoehner (1945-), actor - 13th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Jacob Benjamin "Jake" Gyllenhaal (1980-), actor – 14th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Maggie Ruth Gyllenhaal (1977-), actress – 14th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Rupert James Hector Everett (1969-), actor – 15th cousin Wikipedia *Divine aka Harris Glenn Milstead (1917-1993) – 15th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Richard Tiffany Gere (1949-), actor – 15th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Cole Porter (1891-1964), Composer - 15th cousin, 6 times removed *Justin Randall Timberlake (1981-), singer – 16th cousin Wikipedia *Ivan Simon Cary Elwes (1962- ), actor – 16th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Humphrey DeForest Bogart (1899-1957), actor – 16th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Jane Waddington Wyatt (1910-2006), actress – 16th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Lucille Désirée Ball (1911-1989), actress – 16th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *David Van Cortland Crosby (1941- ), singer – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Edward Montgomery Clift (1920-1966), actor – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Brooke Christa Shields (1965- ), actress - 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Ralph Nathaniel Fiennes (1962- ), actor – 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Joseph Alberic Fiennes (1970- ), actor – 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Henry Jaynes Fonda (1905-1982), actor – 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Michael Kirk Douglas (1944- ), actor – 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *William Hall Bush (1971- ), AKA Billy Bush, TV Host - 17th cousin, once removed *Guy Stuart Ritchie (1968- ), husband of Madonna - 17th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Thomas Hulce (1953- ), actor – 17th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Jeanette Helen Morrison (1927-2004), AKA Janet Leigh, Actress -18th cousin *Jane Fonda (1937-), actress – 18th cousin Wikipedia *Troy O'Donovan Garity (1973-), actor – 18th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Bridget Fonda (1964-), actress – 18th cousin, once removed Wikipedia) *Peter Henry Fonda (1940-), actor – 18th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Bob Newhart (1929-), actor – 18th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Jamie Lee Curtis (1958- ), actress - 18th cousin, once removed *Walt Elias Disney (1901-1966) – 18th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Hugh John Mungo Grant (1960-), actor – 19th cousin Wikipedia *Paris Whitney Hilton (1981-) – 19th cousin Wikipedia *Audrey Hepburn (1929-1993) – 19th cousin *Matthew Paige "Matt" Damon (1970-), actor – 19th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Susan Alexandra "Sigourney" Weaver (1949-), actor – 20th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Edouard Baer (1966-), French actor – 20th cousin, once removed *Benjamin Géza Affleck (1972-?), actor – 20th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Caleb Casey Affleck (1975-), actor – 20th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Gérard Xavier Marcel Depardieu (1948-), actor – 26th cousin Popes: * 931- 935 : Pope Johns XI of Tusculum (?-935) – 30th great-granduncle * 955- 964 : Pope John XII of Tusculum (?-964) – 1st cousin , 31 times removed * 996- 999 : Pope Gregory V von Karnten (973-999) – 29th great-granduncle *1012-1024 : Pope Benedict VIII of Tusculum (?-1024) – 3rd cousin, 29 times removed *1024-1032 : Pope John XIX of Tusculum (?-1032) – 3rd cousin, 29 times removed *1032-1044 : Pope Benedict IX of Tusculum (c1012-1044) 1st time – 4th cousin, 28 times removed *1045-1045 : Pope Benedict IX of Tusculum (c1012-1044) 2nd time – 4th cousin, 28 times removed *1047-1047 : Pope Benedict IX of Tusculum (c1012-1044) 3rd time – 4th cousin, 28 times removed *1048-1048 : Pope Damasus II von Rott (?-1078) – 29th great-granduncle *1049-1054 : Pope Leo IX von Dagsburg (1002-1054) – 27th great-granduncle *1057-1057 : Pope Stephan IX de Lorraine (?-1058) – 25th great-granduncle *1088-1099 : Pope Urbano II de Chatillon (?-1099) – 27th great-granduncle *1119-1124 : Pope Calixtus II de Bourgogne (?-1124) – 24th great-granduncle *1378-1394 : (Anti) Pope Clemens VII de Geneve (1342-1394) - 4th cousin, 18 times removed *1439-1449 : (Anti) Pope Felix V di Savoia (1383-1451) – 6th cousin, 15 times removed *1513-1521 : Pope Leo X de’ Medici (1475-1521) – 9th cousin, 13 times removed *1534-1549 : Pope Paul III Farnese (1468-1549) – 10th cousin, 12 times removed *1605-1605 : Pope Leo XI de’ Medici (1535-1605) – 11th cousin, 11 times removed Other Religious Leaders: *Alonso de Castilla (1316-?), Bishop of Zamora – 2nd cousin, 21 times removed *Cardinal Odoardo Farnese (1573-1626), Bishop of Frascati – 6th cousin, 11 times removed *Cardinal Francesco Farnese (1620-1647) – 7th cousin, 10 times removed *Cardinal Ascanio Maria Sforza (1455-1505), Bishop of Pavia, Cremona, Pesaro and Novara - 8th cousin, 13 times removed *Cardinal Luigi Pico de Mirandola (1668-1743) – 9th cousin, 8 times removed *Cardinal Federico Gonzaga (1540-1565), Bishop of Mantua – 9th cousin, 12 times removed *Ottavio Sforza (1477-c1541), Bishop of Lodi & Arezzo – 9th cousin, 12 times removed *Ruprecht von Wittelsbach (1481-1504), Bishop of Freising – 9th cousin, 12 times removed *Georg von Wittelsbach (1486-1526), Bishop of Speyer - 9th cousin, 12 times removed *Heinrich von Wittelsbach (1487-1552, Bishop of Worms, Utrecht & Freising - 9th cousin, 12 times removed *Johann III von Wittelsbach (1488-1538, Bishop of Regensburg - 9th cousin, 12 times removed *Charles Joseph Ignatius de Lorraine (1680-1715), Archbishop-Elector of Trier – 14th cousin, 7 times removed Misc.: *JonBenét Patricia Ramsey (1990-1996), murder victom - 6th cousin *Lizzie Andrew Bordon (1860-1927) – 7th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Brice Lalonde (1946-), French Presidential Candidate, Minister of the Enviroment - 8th cousin, once removed *John Forbes Kerry (1943-), US Presidential Candidate, US Senator - 8th cousin, once removed *James Dixon Robinson III (1935-), CEO of American Express 1977-1993 - 10th cousin, once removed *William Henry Gates IV (1955- ), CEO of Microsoft - 10th cousin, once removed *Stravos Niarchos (1985-), kiteboarder, dated Paris Hilton – 12th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *William Cameron Forbes (1870-1959), Gov. Gen. of the Philippines - 13th cousin, twice removed *George Edward Stanhope Molyneux Herbert (1866-1923), 5th Earl Carnarvon, financier of the Tut excavation – 13th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Clarissa Harlowe Barton (1821-1912), founder of the Red Cross – 13th cousin, 6 times removed Wikipedia *William Hathaway Forbes (1840-1897), 1st President of At&T - 14th cousin, 3 times removed *Herbert Henry Dow (1866-1930), founder of Dow Chemical - 14th cousin, 4 times removed Wikipedia *Giovanni Agnelli (1921-2003) , chairman of Fiat – 15th cousin *John Jacob Philip Elkann (1976- ), heir of Fiat – 15th cousin, twice removed *Hugh Bancroft (1879-1933), Pres. of Dow, Jones & Co. - 16th cousin, once removed *Catherine Elizabeth "Kate" Middleton (1982- ), former girlfriend of Prince William of Wales - 16th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *James Athearn Folger (1835-1889), founder of Folgers Coffee - 16th cousin, twice removed wikipedia *William George Fargo Sr. (1818-1881), one of the founders of American Express and Wells Fargo - 16th cousin, 6 times removed *James Congdell Fargo (1829-1915, 2nd President of American Express - 16th cousin, 6 times removed *Sir Ranulph Twisleton-Wykeham-Fiennes (1944-), Artic Explorer 1944 – 17th cousin Wikipedia *Henry Clay Folger Jr. (1857-1930),Pres. of Standard Oil of NY 1911-1923 - 17th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Charles Lewis Tiffany (1812-1902), founder of Tiffany & Co. – 17th cousin, 3 times removed Wikipedia *Lewis Comfort Tiffany (1848-1933), glassmaker – 18th cousin, twice removed Wikipedia *Alan Bartlett Shepard Jr. (1923-1998), astronaut - 18th cousin, twice removed *Abigail Anne Folger (1943-1969), Charles Manson murder victom - 18th cousin, twice removed wikipedia *Anton Wolfgang, Graf von Faber-Castell (1941-), manager of Faber-Castell Co. – 19th cousin *Sydney Biddle Barrows (1952-) the Mayflower Madam – 19th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Walter Percy Chrysler (1875-1940), auto maker – 20th cousin, once removed Wikipedia *Bertha Krupp (1886-1957) – 22nd cousin, 4 times removed Contributors --Will 22:53, 3 March 2007 (UTC)